Father/Son
|location = Michael's House, Rockford Hills |fail = Wasted Busted Franklin dies Jimmy dies Franklin is left behind Amanda's Sentinel is destroyed Amanda's Sentinel is abandoned Michael fails to save everyone in time Losing the yacht (before everyone is rescued) |reward = Los Santos Customs Michael as a contact for Franklin and vice versa Jimmy as a contact for Franklin. Jimmy De Santa as a Director Mode character Jimmy and Franklin able to hang out |protagonists = Michael De Santa Franklin Clinton |unlocks = Marriage Counseling The Long Stretch |unlockedby = Complications |target = Rescuing Jimmy De Santa }} Father/Son is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V that Michael De Santa performs with the assistance of Franklin Clinton. The mission can be triggered by either Michael or Franklin. Mission The mission can be started as either Michael or Franklin. If the player chooses Michael, a cutscene at Michael's mansion shows Amanda and Tracey arguing over whether Tracey can have a male friend stay the night. Michael retreats out to the pool with a drink and listens to music, only to be interrupted by Franklin. If the player chooses Franklin, the mission begins with Franklin approaching Michael at the pool. Franklin and Michael talk. Franklin is interested in learning from Michael's criminal experience, but Michael claims that he's retired and encourages Franklin to go to college so he can "rip off people and get paid to do it." Still, Michael takes an interest in Franklin and offers to buy him a beer at a nearby bar. Franklin accepts. The two start to leave, but are interrupted when Michael gets a call from his son, Jimmy; to which Jimmy informs Michael that he tried to sell Michael's yacht, without his father's permission. The buyers steal the boat instead, leaving Jimmy to cower and hide in the boat's bathroom as the thieves drive it on a trailer down the Great Ocean Highway. Michael and Franklin take Amanda's Sentinel and head to Pacific Bluffs. Along the way, Michael states that while he's retired, if Franklin sufficiently impresses him on this outing, Michael might teach Franklin a thing or two. They reach the Great Ocean Highway and they spot Michael's yacht flying by, pulled by a Phantom. The two give chase as the thieves follow the Del Perro Freeway. Upon arriving the first checkpoint, where the truck is seen, the entire sequence of traffic is scripted, and all ambient traffic is disabled: *The Phantom spawns, towing the Yacht trailer. *A Buffalo spawns near the gas station, along with a clean Surfer, which passes across the truck's path. *In traffic, a Speedo, Jackal, Asterope and Dominator are found, leading towards the tunnel. *Numerous Feltzers and Blistas are found around the highway. *Upon entering the tunnel, the truck causes a red Jackal to crash into the central divider, narrowly missing a lime green Feltzer on the opposite side. A Tourbus is also found entering the tunnel. *Inside the tunnel, a Bison is seen on the opposite lane, followed by a Dashound. On the player's side, the truck narrowly misses a black Stretch. A Jackal and Feltzer also lose control with the truck passing them. *Near the exit, another Bison, Blista and Dashound are seen on the highway. More Feltzers are also found. *A red Flatbed loaded with a yellow and black Gauntlet makes its way off the off-ramp, onto the highway, only to rear-end a car losing control. The Gauntlet then falls off the truck. *Many of the aforementioned cars are found around the exit of the tunnel, including Bisons, Buffalos and Feltzers. *Passing over the Palomino Avenue intersection, a Trashmaster comes to a halt, while a Jackal swerves out of control, avoiding the truck, alongside a Bison turning right off the freeway. *Along the La Puerta Freeway span, a large amount of Phantoms, almost all of which towing large box trailers, are seen. Usually just one or two of the same livery trailer are found, such as Cluckin' Bell or a generic blank box trailer. Two pass over the off-ramp leading to the Olympic Freeway as the chase sequence passes under. *After the large wave of trailer trucks, which ends briefly after passing over Innocence Boulevard, more generic traffic appears, including Blistas and Dilettantes. A utility Boxville, followed by a Regina and a unique brown GoPostal Boxville are seen on the freeway. *Around the point Jimmy swings out on the boom of the boat, a Speedo, Blista and Phantom are located on the large bend towards the Miriam Turner Overpass. *Once on the overpass, little to no traffic spawns until passing over Elysian Island. At which point, McGill-Olsen Burritos, more Blistas and Bisons spawn. A Prison Bus is also found further along the freeway. *Once the car is damaged, generic, ambient traffic begins to spawn. The scripted sequence is ended. *The Phantom carries on driving out of view, all the way towards Murrieta Oil Field, before the truck despawns, leaving the trailer. *This mission has by far the largest variety of scripted traffic, having at least 4 common vehicles as oppose to the standard 2; the Blista, Jackal, Buffalo and Feltzer. In the PC version, this has a small effect to performance compared to other missions, even other scripted sequences. To save Jimmy, Franklin climbs onto the car hood and jumps on the yacht and deals with the goons on the stern before retrieving Michael's son. However, Jimmy gets hit by the boat's boom and ends up dangling over the freeway while holding on to the boom. Michael pulls up close and Jimmy drops into the Sentinel. Michael then gets near enough to the boat so that Franklin can jump to safety. Michael wants to pursue the thieves but the engine of the Sentinel begins to break down, due to a goon shooting it. The goons, unfortunately get away, leaving Michael crestfallen. The three drive to Los Santos Customs. Michael takes a taxi while Franklin and Jimmy get the Sentinel repaired. Following that, Franklin drives Jimmy home and the two agree to hang out at some times. Mission Objectives *Go to Pacific Bluffs. (Michael) *Get Franklin close to the yacht. (Michael) *Shoot the thief. (Michael) *Chase the yacht. (Michael) *Catch Jimmy. (Michael) *Go to the Los Santos Customs. (Michael) *Repair Amanda's car. (Franklin) *Return to Michael's House. (Franklin) Gold Medal Objectives *Quick Catch - Rescue Jimmy within 10 seconds. **Drive quickly under the mast, but avoid traffic, there may be several trucks on the freeway. *Not a Scratch - Deliver Amanda's car with minimal damage. **Drive back carefully. Aftermath Phone Calls *Jimmy De Santa - Franklin can call Jimmy immediately after this mission. Franklin will ask Jimmy how Michael is doing to which Jimmy says he's fine but doesn't understand what his dad is adding to their partnership. Franklin tries to tell Jimmy that life where he's from is rough and not glamorous as Jimmy thinks it is but hopes that some of Michael's "shine" will rub off on him. Jimmy doesn't understand where Franklin is coming from to which Franklin tells him he's got to go and hangs up. *If the player switches to Michael right after the mission, he will get out of a taxi in Morningwood (close to the Tivoli Cinema), or seen dropping Amanda (who is in a bad mood, probably because of what happened with her car) at Portola Drive to go shopping. Daily Globe Newspaper "Motorists on the Del Perro Freeway were thrown into a panic when a high-speed gun battle broke out between two vehicles, one of which was carrying a yacht. What sparked the clash and the identity of the two groups of men involved is not yet known, but this leads us to our reader poll of the day: "Is a drive-by shootout over a luxury yacht a sign that Los Santos is in economic crisis, or out of economic crisis?"" Lifeinvader Posts *Jimmy De Santa - "So yeah sorry about the boat i was just trying to use my initiative and make a contribution to the finances like you keep saying i need to. Gotta get creative in a recession! At least i was outside right??? That home invader turned out to be pretty cool, btw." Bleeter Posts *@muttonjohnpoo - "You know you're in Los Santos when...there's a driveby shootout on the Del Perro Freeway over a yacht." Weazel News High speed gun battle on a Los Santos freeway. Shock and terror on the Del Perro Freeway earlier as two groups of men engaged in a high speed gun battle over a luxury yacht. The Weazel News team was there just minutes too late, as usual, and spoke to this man. "I thought it was a joke or some prank until a bullet came through the window and tore through my artery. Now if you don't mind, I need to go to the hospital." Soundtrack Gallery Tr3-GTAV-front.png|tr3 Boat Trailer (Rear quarter view) Walkthrough FatherSon-GTAV-SS1.png|Michael greeting Franklin. FatherSon-GTAV-SS2.png|Jimmy calls Michael, telling him his yacht has been stolen. FatherSon-GTAV-SS3.png|Go to Pacific Bluffs. FatherSon-GTAV-SS4.png|Map destination. FatherSon-GTAV-SS5.png|Driving to Pacific Bluffs. FatherSon-GTAV-SS6.png|The yacht hauls past Michael and Franklin. FatherSon-GTAV-SS7.png|Get Franklin close to the yacht. FatherSon-GTAV-SS8.png|The truck ploughing through traffic. FatherSon-GTAV-SS9.png|Franklin jumps onto the yacht. FatherSon-GTAV-SS10.png| FatherSon-GTAV-SS11.png|A thief shoots Michael's car, damaging the engine. FatherSon-GTAV-SS12.png|Franklin making his way to the cabin of the yacht. FatherSon-GTAV-SS13.png|Shoot the thief. FatherSon-GTAV-SS14.png|Chase the yacht. FatherSon-GTAV-SS15.png|Franklin rescues Jimmy from the yacht. FatherSon-GTAV-SS16.png|Jimmy accidentally swings out on the boom of the yacht. FatherSon-GTAV-SS17.png|Catch Jimmy. FatherSon-GTAV-SS18.png|Jimmy falls into the car. FatherSon-GTAV-SS19.png|Catch Franklin. FatherSon-GTAV-SS20.png|Franklin lands on the car's bonnet. FatherSon-GTAV-SS21.png|Go to Los Santos Customs. FatherSon-GTAV-SS22.png|Map destination. FatherSon-GTAV-SS23.png|Arriving at Los Santos Customs. FatherSon-GTAV-SS24.png| FatherSon-GTAV-SS25.png|Michael's taxi arrives. FatherSon-GTAV-SS26.png| FatherSon-GTAV-SS27.png|Welcome to Los Santos Customs. FatherSon-GTAV-SS28.png|Drive in to repair, respray and customize your vehicle. FatherSon-GTAV-SS29.png|Get your vehicle resprayed to lose your Wanted Level. FatherSon-GTAV-SS30.png|Get Amanda's car repaired. FatherSon-GTAV-SS31.png| FatherSon-GTAV-SS32.png|Repairing the car. FatherSon-GTAV-SS33.png|Go to Michael's house. FatherSon-GTAV-SS34.png|Map destination. FatherSon-GTAV-SS35.png|Arriving at Michael's house. FatherSon-GTAV-SS36.png| FatherSon-GTAV-SS37.png|Jimmy offers to hang out with Franklin. FatherSon-GTAV-SS38.png|Gold medal objectives. Video Walkthroughs File:GTA_5_-_Mission_4_-_Father_Son_100%25_Gold_Medal_Walkthrough|Father/Son Mission Walkthrough File:GTA_5_-_Mission_4_-_Father_Son_First_Person_Gold_Medal_Guide_-_PS4|First Person Walkthrough File:GTA_5_PC_-_Mission_4_-_Father_Son_Gold_Medal_Guide_-_1080p_60fps|PC 60FPS Walkthrough Glitches *A glitch can occur when Franklin and Jimmy have Amanda's car repaired while in Los Santos Customs. If the player selects the "Armor" menu but leaves without choosing any modifications, Amanda's car will have the roof up when Franklin drives it out of the garage. *Another glitch can occur in the enhanced edition when trying to enter Los Santos Customs. It becomes impossible to repair Amanda's car and/or the game freezes when reaching Los Santos Customs, thus making the mission impossible to complete. The only way to complete the mission is to play the mission two more times, and then on the third attempt this bug should go away so that Amanda's car can be repaired. Trivia *The song Michael listens to on his iFruit phone during the opening cutscene is "I Don't Care Anymore" by Phil Collins. When Michael, Franklin and Jimmy drive to Los Santos Customs the song playing on the radio will always be "All the Things She Said" by Simple Minds. Both songs can be heard on Los Santos Rock Radio. *The Phantom towing Michael's boat trailer is immune to the player - it cannot be destroyed, and is difficult to catch up with, particularly at its first instance. It also cannot be beaten; if the player manages to get ahead of the truck, it will speed ahead, particularly at the end of the chase. *This mission is similar to part of the final mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, where Sweet Johnson jumps onto the back of the firetruck similar to Franklin jumping on the yacht. Then when the side of the yacht swings out, and Jimmy is left dangling from it, it is similar to when Sweet was left dangling from the ladder of the fire truck. *A Wilhelm scream is heard when Franklin throws the first goon off the boat. *If the player has beaten or lost Hao's race prior to completing this mission, he will comment on the player's victory or loss as the player enters the garage. **Alternatively if the player hasn't done any of Hao's races, Hao will comment that Franklin really needs to sign up for the races. *After the end of the mission, Jimmy will send a text message to Franklin asking him to accept his friend invitation on Lifeinvader, however, there will be no friend invitation on Franklin's Lifeinvader page. *If the player manages to follow the truck's path after the engine is damaged, one will eventually find the trailer abandoned in the middle of the road. It seems that the truck leaves Elysian Fields Freeway by going to Amarillo Way, turns to the east side of Innocence Boulevard and, eventually, despawns at the intersection with El Rancho Boulevard (right before entering to Sustancia Road). The trailer itself will eventually despawn too. *When Franklin jumps from the Marquis to the Sentinel, he will make his way to the passenger seat regardless of the car's movement, even if it is flying through the air or upside down. *If Michael fails to catch Franklin before the truck drives away, a special cutscene will play, Michael pulls up, he then grunts and Jimmy will comment "Dad, don't be all butt hurt, at least you got me out of there", making Michael angry and shouting to Jimmy about "you listen to me you little shit, that kid who jumped off the hood of a moving car to save your ass, and now he's gone! And so is my boat!", before leading to mission failure. If Michael fails to save both, Michael will pull up at the same spot, yelling "FUUUUUUCK!", constantly hitting the steering wheel, before laying his head on it crying, again leading to mission failure. *The Sentinel is scripted to break down after two gunshots to the engine, even if the player avoids the gunshots altogether. In normal gameplay, however, the Sentinel's engine can take up to twenty gunshots before the engine is destroyed. *Grenades and Sticky Bombs thrown during the chase will not blow up when triggered, wasting them away. They can be blown up after the yacht is lost, however. *When the player switches to Michael after this mission has been completed, he may sometimes be seen at the dock, saying "Jimmy..." in an angry manner. *If the player doesn't take the shortcut and instead takes the long way to Los Santos Customs after the car's engine dies, Michael will tell Franklin a slightly long story about how much his boat meant to him. After the part where Franklin calls Michael a cab, Michael will also mention that he calls his boat "Jacqueline", much to Franklin's curiosity. *It is possible to customize the Sentinel after repairing it. Doing so will prompt Jimmy to jokingly say that Amanda will be angry once she finds out. Navigation de:Vater & Sohn es:Padre/Hijo fr:Père/fils hu:Father/Son pl:Ojciec i syn pt:Pai/Filho ru:Father/Son vi:Father/Son Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V